A Month At The Beach
by WinterPrayerOfTheMoons
Summary: When Utau invites her friends all to go to her own private cottage with her brother Ikuto, they expect the trip to be a nice vacation, relaxing and going smoothly without school in their way. They expect to have fun each day, go swimming, exploring, etc. But when the unexpected happens, what will they anticipate next? Kutau, Rimahiko, Amuto, and Yairi.
1. Chapter 1: An Invitation to the Beach

**Arisu: ^^ Nice to see you all again...and I am so glad you guys have decided to stick with me...and see this version...new version of this story. ;^; I am so glad...and as I said before in my old version...this story will contain 31 chapters or so. Thank you so much for coming here and checking this out! I want to say thank you so much *bows in gratitude* for your kind reviews, your follows, your favourites, and your encouragements! I will definitely try my best for this story.**

**Rima: AND READ THIS! }:) for if you don't *audiences shiver*...well...you know...MWAHAHAHA! ^_^ Anyways, the main pairing will be decided by YOU! The AUDIENCE! *cue cheering* This includes the following ****ONLY****: Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko, and Yairi (Arisu: try not to choose this one...because no matter how much I like this pair...^^; it is rather hard and difficult to make them the 'main', mostly because I don't understand their character well, their actions and how...well, I won't bore you on the details...so try not to pick this one but there will definitely be this pair in this story so rest assured for Yairi lovers like me, ^^). **

**Amu: Please decide quickly because the next time she updates chapter two...well, the poll will be taken down. Worse case scenario, if no one votes...she will go with either Kutau or Rimahiko. O_O Oh! That said; please DON'T vote because she wrote that please. You HAVE TO VOTE on any of your free time! PLEASE! WE NEED YOU! *^* You decide the fate of our story! **

**Yaya: YAY! Um...candy? *cue for Yaya getting smashed on the head, courtesy to Rima* QAQ OW! *runs out the room sobbing***

**Utau: =_=" Er, please enjoy. This version will have a similar starting and the same main idea (a month at the beach) but their will be many and some changes here and there so sit back and enjoy the read! Arisu says some of the stuff may not be accurate, but it's because she changed it, or because she forgot (Arisu: it's been 3 years since I have watched or read Shugo Chara so please forgive me...)**

**Disclaimer: ...I...really...don't own Shugo Chara...because if I did...;^; I would make another season...!^! Don't make me say it! *bursts out crying***

**Kukai: *Watches me flee* Uh...Enjoy and review! *smiles* R&R~! Please? ^^;**

* * *

**+++KUKAI+++**

When Utau comes over to us wanting something...usually it's not a good thing. And as her brother's acquaintance, and as Utau's friend and maybe as her...well...I'm not going to spell it out because it may not be true...yet, but as her best friend I know that it's either a problem, a favour, or a demand...maybe even a threat, but we try to avoid that at all costs. Usually it ends up with a half-dead, over beaten person lying on the floor and in a critical condition, badly in need for an ambulance.

But this time I guess it was exciting news, for Utau came skipping into the library (our last period of school was free reading in the library for Japanese Class and Culture and we were currently in the library reading). She had a huge grin on her face as she positively beamed...so bright and blinding that you could possibly guess she was an angel dropped from heaven. I had to look away from her for a moment, trying to regain my sight once more.

"Kukai! Amu! Rima-chan! Fujisaki-san! Tadase! Yaya-san! Kairi-kun! Get over here!" Utau yelled, ignoring the dirty looks at those who were disturbed by the noise. I sweat dropped, pretending I did not know her as I buried my head further in my books...at least until the librarian stopped glaring at the uproar. We all then silently left our seats, meeting Utau as she sat down on another table.

"..." Silence filled the air as we all studied Utau and wondered what she wanted this time. Nagihiko, next to the petite Rima, looked stunned that Utau had called him over, along with Kairi. Having called them over...this was _really_ unusual. I really wondered what she wanted from us. Utau looked at us expectantly.

"So since tomorrow is the start of summer break, and today is the last day of school...can you guys guess what?" Utau smiled. I sweated nervously, and I could hear Amu shifting in anxiousness as she also felt uneasy. Many ideas swarmed in my mind, and I could not decide which one was more terrible. Was it to play a prank on her brother? Kill a person and hide his body? Help her ditch her modeling sessions? Help her with her stacks of homework that we each had a share of already? Or was it...to...******* (trust me, you don't want to know what evil Utau sometimes has in her mind).

Fortunately I did not have to think any further because Utau had interrupted my thoughts. "I am inviting you all to the beach!" Utau exclaimed, grinning. We all stopped in whatever we were doing. Amu's eyes widened, Tadase backed away from her, Yaya spit out her drink, Rima's jaw dropped, Nagihiko flinched, and I leaned towards her in shock.

"WHAT?!" We all screamed in unison. The librarian shot us a dirty look, shushing at us in vain. We bowed our heads in apology and snapped our attention back to Utau, who looked indignant and was pouting.

"Really? Mou...I am offering something so kind...yet you all deny me...relax! I'm not trying to prank you guys. Calm down, sheesh...who wants to go and is available for all of July?" Utau rolled her eyes. Many of us breathed a sigh of relief, only to sweat drop again at the next set of words.

"OU! YAYA! YAYA IS FREE!" Yaya cheered, dancing. She totally ignored the librarian and the other students in the library, waltzing away towards a stack of books. Utau sweat dropped, and I forced myself not the slam my head on the table. Utau mumbled something, and my eyes narrowed down as I caught some of the words including regret, shouldn't have invited them, forced to. I expected Utau was forced to invite us by her parents, if not; I was sure that she would have only invited Amu and Ikuto over. I sighed, glad she invited us. I did not know how I would manage to cope without seeing Utau over the summer.

Kairi hesitantly raised his hand after Yaya was gone. "...I'm free too..." the boy said hesitantly, pushing up his glasses. Utau nodded, taking a memo and a pen out of nowhere and started taking down notes of who was going.

"I don't believe it...a whole month at the beach! It's like a dream come true! Rima and I are definitely going!" Amu volunteered, raising her hands along with Rima. Rima nodded, blushing furiously. Nagihiko sighed, rubbing his temples and trying to decide as the girls squealed. That's when I remembered his secret, and his practice...Oh man, his dance schedule. I wondered what his mother would say.

"I'm willing to go too please, if I may Hoshina-san," the ever so polite Nagihiko said, standing up from his chair and bowing. Utau waved her hands frantically.

"Oh, no need to be so polite Fujisaki-san! Of course, sure! Everyone is welcome to!" Utau protested. Nagihiko smiled and sat down, while Rima glared at him and sighed, turning away from him. Poor guy, I knew Nagihiko liked Rima...so why is Rima denying liking him? I can totally tell she has a crush...by the way she was blushing as Nagihiko currently played with her hair. Rima snatched her hair away and turned around with a furious blush and a tick mark on her face, causing Amu to separate them before they had another glaring contest. I sighed inwardly; glad Amu had the sense to do so. A death glare from Rima would not be on my list today as the last day of school.

"...I'm so sorry Utau...I made plans to go to France this summer, I will be leaving tonight..." Tadase interrupted feebly, blushing. I stared at him in surprise. Well, this certainly was unexpected. I thought for sure Tadase was going to go because Amu was distancing herself away from him and-

"Kukai? Are you going too?" Utau leaned forward (she sat across from me) and I could only stare as her face was so close to mine, her hand waving in front of my face as she wore a desperate look in her eyes. I forced myself to breath, and smiled. Act natural, I thought to myself as I cooled my nerves.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I grinned. Utau sighed in relief, smiled a bit in her eyes, and then returned to business mode as she sat back in her seat.

"So that's everyone then! Amu, Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, Ikuto, and I will also be going to our cottage. Now since today is the last day of June and school, I will be picking you guys up tomorrow at 7:00AM, in a white limousine in front of each of your houses. So pack today with everything you need, because once we hit the road we aren't stopping! Pack all you need, and also bring nay homework, books, chargers or snacks! Oh, don't eat breakfast, because we will stop to eat. Good?" Utau asked. We all nodded. Utau stood up, beamed and skipped away, past some bookshelves to only look back at us and glare. We all sweated nervously, despite Yaya being the only one not doing so (she returned after she got tired...somewhere in between when Tadase was declining), and we all wondered what else Utau had wanted.

"Pack tonight because I am not waiting for you tomorrow! If you are slow, I'll leave you behind, that's all!" Utau retorted, then bounced away elegantly on her pumps. Really. I wondered how she manages to do that...I would have broken my foot if I had even tried it, even if I was a girl I was sure I would never wear those wicked things...Soon, after a brief pause though, we all left. Tadase went off in our free library period to search for France Tourist books, and Nagihiko and I decided to sit down in a table across from where Amu and Rima were sitting. Kairi and Yaya sat on a table next to us, while Kairi tried to finish most of his homework, and Yaya was trying to do math, occasionally asking Kairi when she did not understand. Kairi sighed, pointed at the mathematical equation and with much patience, he explained it so well – or as far as I can tell – that Yaya stopped poking the pencil on the bottom of her lip and then gasped, writing down her answer. I grinned. A couple made right there. Who knew the smart nerd and the carefree Ace would be such a good couple?

"So what are you going to say to your mom?" I asked in a hushed tone after a little while, looking around me to see that no one overheard us. Nagihiko sighed, rubbing his forehead. I frowned; he was doing that a lot. Did he have a headache from the heat? But his hair was in a low ponytail, the library was air-conditioned also...so he should be fine...

"I'm willing to practice twice as much and twice as hard if she lets me go to the beach," Nagihiko replied back without any hesitation in his voice. I raised my eyebrow.

"Is it because of-"

"It's because of Rima-chan, okay?" Nagihiko sighed. I whistled, and turned my attention to the petite queen. Apparently Rima had sharp ears, for she turned her head to look at who called her name. Nagihiko, by coincidence, managed to catch her eye. The two stared at each other. Rima blushed, while Nagihiko raised a hesitant hand in greeting. Then the two turned away, Rima blushing furiously as Amu asked her what was wrong, and Nagihiko sighing. I whistled, leaning back on my chair. Really, everyone just needed to confess and the world would be a less awkward place.

"She heard me now, no? She hates me now..." Nagihiko mourned. I rolled my eyes, yup; he still had Fujisaki Nadeshiko in him.

"She's not going to hate you for that...she's not that pitiful ya know."

"I must look like a fool..."

"Jeez! Man up! For heaven's sake, this is _Nagihiko_ who likes Rima, not _Nadeshiko_. And if it was Nadeshiko, then it would be gross, but you are the male Nagihiko. So act like one!" I retorted. Nagihiko raised his head, his flowing indigo locks slipping of his shoulder and beamed, causing some passing by girls to squeal. I must say, how did this guy manage to be the second hottest guy after Ikuto? He had long hair, and yet no one has ever mistaken him for a girl – until he turned to Nadeshiko. Ah, well, the mysteries in this world.

"Thanks Kukai-senpai," Nagihiko smiled. I 'pshh-ed' and waved him away.

"It's no big deal..." I stated. Nagihiko nodded.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up, to face an energetic Amu and a stoic Rima. Confused, I asked them: "Do you guys need anything?"

"Yeah we do actually. We were wondering what you guys would bring..." Amu trailed off. I laughed.

"Oh! That. Let's see..." I replied, thinking profoundly.

"Well, a swimming suit it the obvious choice," Nagihiko piped up. Rima glared, but Amu beamed, taking notes. Rima then glowered a minute longer and then remained back into her stoic mode, having her glares off since Amu seemed to be happy about his answer.

"There is also sunscreen, a towel, shades, an umbrella, maybe even a rice hat..." I mused. Amu laughed, but wrote them down anyway.

"Then the outfits would be the standard casual clothing like a sweater for the nights or when it gets colder, flip flops, running shoes, sandals, flats..." Nagihiko added. Amu furiously scribbled in her notes and Rima sighed.

"Then entertainments like mangas, books, your iPod, your laptop, chargers, and our stacks of homework..." Nagihiko said. I sat in shock for a moment at the last one.

"Oh. Homework..." I groaned. We all sighed in unison. Rima fake cried, while Amu dejectedly wrote down the word homework in her to bring list. Nagihiko just made a face, while I wept. Kami-sama, why are you so cruel to give us a stack of homework? Where we really that bad of a children?

"...Then I guess would be snacks...a fan to cool yourself off with, and maybe even a stuffed animal?" I suggested, recovering once we all had our fill. "Oh, pyjamas and your necessities like your shampoo, your toothbrush and your comb, your hair ties and what not..." I added. Amu nodded in consideration, carefully writing them out in neat words.

"That would be about it, but you forgot your hat, jewellery, watches, any medicines just in case Utau doesn't have any special ones you need, and then...hmm...snacks?" Nagihiko added.

"I think I said that one already...the snacks," I mused. Nagihiko shrugged, while Amu started writing again. Rima yawned.

"You forgot the money, you idiots. Money," Rima retorted. Our eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, the money!" I shouted. The librarian and students around us glared, shushing at us and then returned to their work Rima sweat dropped.

"Nice work Souma-kun," Rima said sarcastically. I sheepishly rubbed my head, muttering an apology. Amu finished writing then all down then, beaming. She tucked her note pad and pen into her school bag, and then rejoiced with Rima.

"I can't wait!" Amu said. Rima nodded, hanging onto her every word. Nagihiko chuckled, and I nearly laughed out loud if it was not for Nagihiko covering my mouth.

"Shh! I don't think you want to be caught by Rima-chan," Nagihiko whispered into my ear. I gulped as Rima trained her eyes on me, glaring her infamous death glare and then returned to Amu, nodding like an obedient puppy.

"I can't wait!" Rima added into Amu's chattering. Amu nodded, clasping her hands onto Rima's.

"How about we pack together? We can talk on the phone, suggest things to each other and so forth!" Amu said. Rima nodded, looking like an angel...when in reality she was a tiny, sly devil. I shuddered. I sure was lucky I had not fallen for a devil like Nagihiko...or maybe...was Utau worse? A demon? Oh god...I shuddered again.

"I can bring my stuff to your house, and we can have a sleepover together!" Rima laughed, as they pranced around in a circle. Amu squealed, and the two ran away to their original spots, chattering away excitedly. I shook my head, bewildered.

"Girls, I will never understand them in my entire life," I said after they were out of earshot. Nagihiko nodded, amused.

"I don't think you could, but I would," Nagihiko added. I sulked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded. Nagihiko smirked.

"Figure it out yourself, Kukai-senpai," Nagihiko laughed. I pouted, and then bickered with him for the rest of our free period. Then time flew by so quickly that before I knew it...school was over. Tadase came back from the bookshelves. He and I then walked side by side when we left to discuss his visit in France to see Lulu, and Amu just stared towards the High school area pasts the windows – which I knew she was hoping to catch a glance of Ikuto. Rima and Nagihiko were arguing playfully, Nagihiko shoving Rima with a nudge, indicating a girl with the gag manga – I think it was the newest version – which Rima wanted, and Rima pouted, stepping on Nagihiko's foot. Nagihiko winced, managing to escape his whole foot but was too slow, and Rima came down on half of his foot. I winced with him. Ouch, that looked painful. I hoped Rima managed to step on him lightly and gently, avoiding critical parts. I knew Nagihiko's mother would be at her throat if she knew Rima had damaged Nagihiko's dancing foot. I could only hope it wasn't too serious.

The teacher let us out of class, and I shouted out in joy, grabbing my bag, my homework, and my gym clothes. It was the last practice of soccer at our school before the summer break...and I was determined to make it my best effort. I whistled as I got changed, waving to the other boys in the team that were also currently changing and talking, occasionally teasing about how the other guy liked a girl, or how the person did not score a goal yesterday...and so on. I sighed and hurriedly got dressed in my compartment, hoping to see a familiar face there again. Usually – I stopped in my thoughts to push open my door with the hand that did not hold my water – Utau came over to my soccer practices, and I always had comfort with her there. It did not matter if she cheered (in fact, most of the time, she would taunt me), or if she did not look at me and focused on her phone, all I wanted was for me to be with her.

I jogged out the door, my hands on the ends of the towel that hanged around my neck, steeling my nerves and my ears as I was met with an ear splitting screech from my fangirls. I rolled my eyes and ran past them, hoping to spot the familiar signature twin tails. Could they not see that I was already in love with another girl? I put a hand to let them know I knew they were they and they screamed again. I winced, running faster.

"KYAAA~! SOUMA-KUN IS SO COOL!" They shrieked in unison. I could hear their banner shaking in their excitement. I ignored them, looking up and spotting an amused Utau, her hand up to greet me. I ran up to the attendance sheet on the bench, checked off my name, and ran up the bleachers to sit next to Utau. I set my water bottle next to her feet, under the bench.

"Came to cheer for me again?" I teased, raising an eyebrow. Utau flushed, dropping her gaze, and furiously texted on her phone.

"N-no, I-I was o-only p-passing by," Utau protested feebly, composing herself. I laughed. She looked so cute, so...innocent. Sometimes I wondered how she could be a year older than me...and how she could be the one to make all those X-eggs...but right now this was the present...not the past. We all changed. She was different, and if Utau does not kill my for saying this...I would say she was more of El, than Il.

"So you were...and you somehow managed to get comfortable here on the bleachers out of all rooms you could have passed by..." I continued interrogating her. Utau flushed, clutching her iPhone and then without warning she knocked it on my head. I winced, catching her iPhone with my foot.

"What was that for?" I complained, rubbing my head. Utau glared.

"You deserved it, SOUMA!" Utau yelled. I stood up to face her, face to face. She was a bit short though, so I crouched down, and smacked my forehead against hers.

"OH YEAH? HOW SO SHORTY HOSHINA?" I shouted. Utau flushed and then put her hands on her hips, pressing her forehead harder against mine. We had a staring contest right there. You could literally see electricity passing through our eyes.

"EXCUSE ME? I'M A SHORTY? I WILL LET YOU KNOW YOU ARE JUST FREAKISHLY TALL! THIS IS QUITE A NICE HEIGHT FOR SOMEONE MY AGE YOU GIANT1" Utau shrieked. I gasped. Giant? I was offended. I had quite a nice height for my age and I was proud of it.

"OH HOSHINA! YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN! YOU DON'T CALL ME A GIANT! I HAVE A NICE HEIGHT!" I shouted. I was about to say more until we were interrupted by a cough. I turned, to see Couch Itou down below on the field, with everyone watching our fight. I blushed, stared at Utau who was also blushing and we turned separate ways, Utau sitting down and immediately looked at her iPhone, which I had the courtesy to set it down _nicely_ on the bleachers. I bowed my head, and ran down the bleachers and saluted at our couch, apologising for my tardiness. He made an amused sound at the back of his throat, but then looked stern. He sighed.

"Mr. Souma, would you kindly give us a warning if you plan to ditch practice and hang out with your girlfriend there? Though I can understand that you like each other, and want to bicker like a married couple, but still it's the last day of school so then after break you can do whatever to her," Coach winked. I backed away, my face blushing terribly. I'm pretty sure Utau heard it, for her face was bright red and she immediately threw her head in her lap.

"Um...C-Couch Itou, she i-isn't my girlfriend – well, not yet – and I would not dream of ditching soccer on the last day, m-much less any day," I defended, ordering my face to cool down. That, however was all useless, because I thought I did not say the 'well, not yet' out loud, but apparently I did for Utau looked at me in shock, looked away and started gulping down my water in an attempt to cool down her face. I blushed, turned away and prayed no one else hear. But sadly, they all did.

"Well Souma, you guys aren't a couple because you're already in love. You guys are the perfect husband and wife...and I think you guys would look cute together," Couch laughed. I flushed even more. Coach slapped me on the back as the boys on my team started hooting and cat calling. I chased after them in a attempt to get them to shut up. Coach laughed and clapped, getting our attention. We all halted and stood at attention.

Couch then tossed me a pinnie, a blue one, and I caught it, putting it on. Coach separated us into our teams. I was in the front, fighting for who got the first ball. Coach held his whistle to his lips and I steeled my ears. He blew it, and said "GAME START!"

We began, and I kicked the ball back to my team-mates and move up, waving my hands. Many of the white tried to get in front of me but I was too fast, as I swerved, ducked, dodged, and twisted out of the way as they passed me the ball. I passed to many others, who passed to their friends, and when I was near the goal they kicked it to me, and I head bumped it into the goal. Coach blew his whistle, indicating one score for pinnie. He blew it again and this time I was the left wing, heading back to our side. I had my hands on my knees and waited in my position. My heart raced in excitement. Today was the last day of school, and starting tomorrow and from that day on, in one month, I would be able to see almost everyone (except for Tadase) and especially see Utau. Grinning, I ran forwards, getting the ball and kicked it to my classmates. I could not wait for tomorrow.

"Good job everybody! Nice teamwork and footwork, especially your kicks. They have gotten way better than when we first started. Now since this is the last day of school, I would like to say personally that you should all stay hydrated, have fun, and take care of yourself! I am waiting for you guys all next year, and encourage anyone to try out! You are dismissed!" Couch Itou announced. We all got out of the huddle, saluted, did our group cheer, and we all headed inside to get changed. When I got outside in my uniform, I was surprised to see Utau handing me my towel and my water. I took it, and thanked her. Usually she would have left already, and I lifted my eyebrows to question her as I wiped off my sweat.

"Do you need anything?" I asked, curious. I drank from my water, and closed the lid. Utau shifted nervously, glancing at me.

"Kukai, is it okay if I come to your house before I go home? My brother has his orchestra practice, and since he's leaving for a whole month he has to do extra practice for the conductor and his group and he just got that notice...so since you're the only one left at school...well, can I?" Utau asked, staring straight at me. I blinked, shocked. _The_ Utau was coming over to my house? Oh god. What was I going to say? I sighed and rubbed my head. If I refused her then were would she go? I guess I would just have to somehow deal with my brothers...

"Sure, text him my address...it's _ XXX road," I agreed. Utau smiled and texted her brother, then shut her iPhone off and put it in her bag. I led her towards my bike, waving farewell at the team mates who left at the same time with us. Some wolf whistled, and I picked a stray rock to aim at their heads. They complained, laughed and then waved, walking away. I shouted good bye to them and then unlocked my bike, making sure to put my key and my lock into my bag. I told Utau to get on the back.

She raised an eyebrow. "That's illegal you know. Do you really want to be caught?" I rolled my eyes.

"Unless you want to walk to my house, which is twenty minutes away, and I ride ahead and you get lost...sure," I replied. I got on my bike, leaning my left foot on the ground as I waited for her to get on. Jeez. And I thought she was always interested into breaking rules...besides, if we do get caught...all we would get is warning since we were teenagers, and the police I pass by towards school do not see me often riding with a person on the back. So I'm 99% sure it would be fine...and it's only today right?

She smirked. "I'll stick to the back of your bike, thank you. What do you plan to do when we get caught?" she asked. I grinned, "I'll speed up fast so that he's not even a speck of dust in the distance , but if we don't make it and get caught, I'll get you to plead our innocence and tell a sob story."

Utau rolled her eyes, uncrossed her arms and got on the back, wrapped her arms around my waist. I forced myself to breathe. Relax Kukai. She's just Utau, and you can't blush. If you did...she would-

"You know, you're really sweaty," Utau interrupted, wrinkling her nose. I gasped, offended. I felt my face heating up.

"Excuse me? I was just in soccer practice. If you have a problem, Miss-ew-you're-sweaty, then get outta my bike and walk the way there," I demanded. Utau laughed.

"Nah, I'll stay. Got a problem?" Utau challenged. I raised an eyebrow.

"You know I do missy," I replied evenly. Utau squeezed my torso really hard, and I gasped for breath, trying not to crash my bike. She let go, and I glared at her. My torso was sore now. Great.

"You deserved it!" Utau stuck out her tongue at me, pulling any eyelid at me also. I twitched, resisting the urge to kick her overboard.

"Why you little..." I grumbled. Utau laughed, and kicked her feet up and then rested it back down.

"Keep pedaling, slow poke," She yawned. I turned around, sighing, and did as I was told. I just wanted to get this over with.

We arrived at my house, and let me tell you...it was a relief to not feel Utau's arms around me. I stretched, pushing my bike in my garage...okay wait. Back up the story. Now how did I have a personal garage when we used to live in our house with our parents? Well, my brothers complained it was too stuffy and squished (since I grew up to be 15), and they bought our own house. I mainly think me growing up had nothing to do with it though. I just think they wanted to have their own houses. Well, now we  
have a nice big house, our own rooms, our own space, and our own garage...but don't tell them I am secretly happy to not share a room with them all.

Utau grinned in amusement as I shut the garage door and locked it.

"Oh, so now you have your own house?" Utau smirked. I rolled my eyes, unlocking the front porch.

"Shut it. And my brothers also live here, so beware of them," I warned her, letting her go inside. She stepped in my house, making appreciative noises in the back of her throat.

"Nice, it's quite new and modern...not messy at all! Ou...is that food?!" Utau exclaimed, running over to the table. I shut the door and locked it.

"Ahem. Your shoes and then wash your hands," I commanded. Utau stopped in her tracks, turned around and stormed over to where I was, kicked off her heels (ouch...I don't want her to be a Rima and step on my foot with those...), ran over to the sink, scrubbed her hands clean and then turned to me. I made my way over as she glared.

"Happy?" she retorted. I nodded, washing my own, and then jerked my head towards the living room...to the couches.

"Can you drop your bags over there? Also, can you care to grab mine too? I'll get out another bowl for you. Try to be quiet just in case they're here. I don't want them to come..." I called, drying my hands as I walked over to the fridge. The table only had one bowl of rice, one tiny bowl of stirred beef and carrots...with lettuce I think, and a miso soup. I stopped in my tracks when I found notes taped onto the fridge. Leaning closer, I took a look at them. What were they?

**OI KUKAI! You better keep that house clean and not blow it up. If I find a single scratch...you're dead – Kaidou.**

**KUKAI~! Sorry...I won't be back until tomorrow along with Kaidou...we have this school trip at the end, it's for next year's P.E. class and we have to take it if we want to enter P.E., so have fun! Try not to scratch the house up will you? I don't want you to die just yet, little brother. Food's in the fridge. If you're going anywhere send us a message on the fridge or in your room, or call us...or text. Either's fine. ~ Rento**

**_Kukai, little brother, _****_DO NOT_****_ blow up the house at all costs. Try not to disarray our abode will you? I am currently on a weekly trip with our Gifted Education Class, researching the reason for the earth's pollution. See you soon. –Shuusui. _**

I sweat dropped. Did he have to use such unusual grammar and write the whole thing in English? I knew Shuusui was smart...but this was too far. Sighing, I looked past the note. At least so far three of them were gone.

**Yo Kukai. Bring a girl home will ya? I set up a camera somewhere in the house...nah, I'm kidding, or maybe not. Find out. I'm gone for the weekend. See ya, cuz Imma going somewhere with my girlfriend, Unkai. **

My eyebrows twitched. Oh god please let it be a joke, but knowing him...

I sucked in a breath and yelled at the top of my lungs: "UNKAI! YOU ARE SO DEAD IF YOU ACTUALLY DID SET UP A CAMERA YOU BASTARD! I HOPE YOUR GIRLFRIEND KILLS YOU! DIE!" I roared. I heard a wince from the living room, and Utau poked her head in. She glared at me.

"Bastard! My ear drums! What is with you?" She hissed. I glared, mouthing 'shut up' and then pointed at the note. Squinting, Utau came closer and read it, then gasped and shut her mouth, searching the room frantically. I sighed, great. So much for me celebrating because my brothers weren't here, now we had to stay silent and try not to get Utau seen because of Unkai. Great. Did I mention how much I sometimes dislike my brothers? They were so...ugh. Just _, never mind, I won't say anything.

I opened the fridge, got out a bowl of rice, heated it up and set it down in front of Utau. She quietly sat down on the dining chair, mouthing a thank you. I curtly nodded, getting out the chopsticks. I sat down with her and we ate in silence, both of us saying an 'Itadakimasu' as softly as we can before we dug in. We continued our lunch until 5:00PM, when Utau unlocked her phone to check her texts.

"My brother says he's going to pick me up at nine thirty..." Utau whispered. I nodded, leaning back in my chair. I grabbed the leftovers, wrapped them and shoved them in the fridge, and washed the plates that were empty and the chopsticks.

"Water is in the fridge if you want. The cups are on the cupboard to your right."

"Thanks, I was getting thirsty. Do you need a glass?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thank you, and after this can I pack my stuff? You can come with me if you want, just...wear a cloak or something. I don't want you downstairs in case the camera's watching you."

"Okay...I'll come. Here," Utau handed me the glass of water she poured. I quickly finished my last plate and grabbed it, thanking her as I gulped down the water.

Now was the hard part. I snuck in the living room (I made Utau wait in the dining room because I was sure Unkai would not put it there...he was just that kind of lazy guy to not think of putting it somewhere downstairs, because since he lives upstairs he will put it on the second floor, or in the living room. He would not want to put it somewhere in the kitchen, especially finding a hidden place when there was food), grabbed a cloth and tossed it to Utau. She snatched it in the air and wrapped it around herself, and followed me up the stairs, with me trying to not make my schoolbag knock Utau on the head. I made her wait on the last step on the stairs and peeked my head in my room, to find a camera right in front of me...on my table. I immediately grabbed it, and yelled at it: "UNKAI! YOU ARE DEAD. YOU HEAR ME? BASTARD, I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET INVOLVED WITH MY 'LOVE' LIFE AND TO NOT GO INTO MY ROOM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! DIE!" I pressed the stop button and stormed out; throwing the camera on Unkai's bed, then slammed the door of his room. Utau stared at me.

"So, coast clear?" She asked. I nodded, reaching out a hand as she put the cloth in my hands. I hung it on the hanger. Stupid brother.

"Wait here while I pack...I'm pretty sure you don't want to enter my room-" I said, turning around to see Utau already gone...into my room. I sighed. She never did listen does she? I went after her. I didn't care if she went into my room...it was clean anyways.

"Ha! Sea green! I knew it!" Utau gloated, looking around my room. I nodded.

"Now I'm packing...so don't disturb me."

"Not making any promises. Can I sit on your bed?"

"What's the use of asking if you're already on it?"

"I don't know, tell me yourself."

"Why are you so complicated?"

"Why are you the one asking questions?"

"You know what? Forget it. Do whatever, but not without my permission."

"Ha. You know I will always win."

"Shut up," I threw a pillow at her head. She dodged it, catching it as it landed harmlessly on the wall and hugged it to her chest. It was a yellow star-shaped cushion/pillow. I glared. How did I miss?

"Thanks. I needed this," Utau smiled, curling on my bed. I groaned, and rolled my eyes. Someone here was making herself a little too comfy.

"Did I ever mention how much you annoy me?" I asked, rhetorically. She grinned.

"No, this was the first time."

"Do you even know the words rhetorical question?"

"...Can't say I have."

"Shut up. Really."

"I will if you will."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"..."

"..."

"OH! SO NOW YOU'RE COPYING ME?" I said exasperatedly. Utau laughed.

"Okay, I'll stop it. I'll help you pack by saying things you need, okay? Truce," Utau suggested. I glared suspiciously at her.

"Fine," I said begrudgingly. She beamed and then sat up.

"Okay, first you need..."

I was done packing, and it was 9:15. Utau was currently dozing off...with my pillow still in her grip. I sighed. I wanted that pillow for the trip. When will she let go? I sighed and sat down on my chair and wrote a note to my brothers on how I would return at the end of July. That said, when will _her_ brother come? I got up and zipped up my suitcase (it was a medium-sized hot turquoise suitcase with yellow stars on them) and got up, stretching my sore knees. I grabbed my summer blanket and put it on top of Utau, in case she felt cold. After all, our house was air-conditioned. I hid my yawn, going towards the window, to see her brother's car pulling up. I checked the time – it was 9:18. Ikuto sure was never tardy.

I quietly and nimbly ran downstairs, opening the door before Ikuto had time to even step on the porch, much less press the bell. I grinned, waving. Ikuto smirked.

"Nice timing," Ikuto said in his deep voice. I laughed.

"I was about to say that to you," I replied. Ikuto smiled and I invited him in. He looked around the house warily.

"Where are you brothers?" Ikuto asked. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh, they're gone. Utau's upstairs sleeping, and she currently has my pillow. Can you tell her to bring that star-shaped pillow with her when she picks us up? I want that pillow for the trip," I said. Ikuto nodded.

"Thanks Souma. I hope my sister did not cause you trouble."

"Oh, it was nothing," I protested. Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"That's good. Did you know that Utau crossed her whole schedule for July just to plan this event? She literally took a red pen and sliced through the calendar. You better be thankful," Ikuto said. I stood there, staggered.

"She sliced the whole thing? Why?" I asked, incredulous. Ikuto sat down on the couch and I closed the door. He motioned me over and I did so, lending him my ear.

"Don't tell her I said this, and if you do I'll tell her your secret...that one where you like-"

"Okay! Okay! I know, I won't tell. Don't tell her about that, okay?" I whispered urgently, cutting him off. Ikuto smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise. You tell her yourself because I'm not interested. Good luck Souma. Anyways, she did this mainly for you. So be happy, will you? I don't want her to cross out her photo shoots and singing sessions for nothing," Ikuto said. Stunned, I could only nod. I willed my heart not to beat fast, and composed my face. _Utau did this for me? _

"Utau's upstairs in my room sleeping. Try not to wake her up until you guys get home...she has to pack, no?" I asked, taking a deep breath to calm down. Ikuto nodded, silently slipping upstairs like a cat. A few seconds later he came down with Utau on his back, Utau snoring softly. I opened the door to let him out, quickly shoving Utau's schoolbag at Ikuto.

"See you tomorrow Ikuto! Sleep well Utau!" I whispered softly in farewell, waving as Ikuto headed to his car. Ikuto first put Utau in the passenger seat at the front, and then he got in the driver's side, closing the door softly. Before he left though, Ikuto waved goodbye to me and then drived off.

"Bye..." I whispered to no one in particular, closing the door and locking it. I slid down on the floor, trying to stop my racing heart. I leaned my head on the door, and closed my eyes. I could not wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Arisu: How was it? It is now currently 12 pages...;) it's extra long because I started over...and also as a treat to you guys all!**

**Rima: ...Don't make them too spoiled or else they become like Yaya.**

**Yaya: Q_Q RIMA-CHI! *runs over to her but to be stopped by Rima herself***

**Amu: O_O Rima, don't kill her. Yaya is innocent and I would like her to stay that way...she is quite a nice girl *desperately tries to calm Rima down***

**Rima: *glare fades and eyes soften* Okay...-_-"**

**Nagihiko: c: Don't forget to send your thoughts on the four couples on WinterPrayerOfTheMoon's poll!**

**Arisu: Um...^^; there is another poll also...please vote if you have the time. And please review! I need inspiration so you guys can have nice, long chappies like this...and for me to not delete this and start over because of a writer's block...*^* Please? *does the puppy eyes* I really love reviews, they are my everything...**

**Kairi: =_=" um...Uh...I'll review...*is weak to puppy eyes because of Yaya***

**Arisu: ...REALLY? Yay! *glomps Kairi* ^**/

**Kairi: *blushes and pushes his glasses up* Um, yeah...no...Problem...**

**Arisu: Oh, sorry...*lets go and glances at Yaya but luckily she is crying too much to notice* ^^; phew...Oh, did I tell you today at school we went to AirCanadaCenter to see We Day? Man, my ears are destroyed...-_-||| but we got to hear Imagine Dragons, Demi Lavato, and others. It was so fun...and I am super inspired by their work. ^^**

**Amu: ^_^ Bye guys! Review and submit your polls! To keep up to date with WinterPrayerOfTheMoons stories (including this one) please just go to her profile and check the BOARD OF NOTICE! :P If you have any questions review or PM Arisu! :)**

**Arisu: BYE! I LOVE YOU GUYS ALL! ;^; Please forgive me and look forward to the rest of the story...I have it planned out so no worries...I will probably get some writers blocks but with you awesome people I'll overcome it! *^*b. REVIEW AND SUMBIT YOUR POLLS! =D**

**P.S. Since I have school it will be hard to update...so maybe in two weeks or so? I'll try to update soon! ^^; but please review so I can get more inspiration and update faster! *^* =^_^= Bye everyone and thank you for reading this chapter! Please review! And...please...forgive me...!^!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning Of The Vacation

**Arisu: =D Hello again people~! ^^ I missed you all...;^; School is terrible, so much homework...Q_Q**

**Amu: You updated in a month! I shall reward you with a cookie! *hands me one* (::)**

**Arisu: ^^; Thank you...um...I shall enjoy it? xD Anyways, it has been so hard to update. I was recently sick last week, and strived through to beat it over the head, and now I am lacking sleep due to evil tests, homework, and never ending projects...not to mention piano and SSAT. Everything is just a big mess...Q_Q**

**Amu: D: My sympathies...**

**Arisu: ^_^; thank you...and now for the big announcement: THE WINNER OF THE MAIN COUPLE IS RIMAHIKO~! YAY! Sorry to those who voted for Amuto and others...:c**

**Rima: e.e why? Really? *sighs***

**Nagihiko: ^_^ Thank you for your votes everyone...though may I say no one has voted on WinterPrayerOfTheMoon's poll? It's hilarious actually. xD**

**Arisu: Yes, yes...e_e and now to thank everyone who gave me support and reviewed! Ikuto? Kukai? Kairi? Nagihiko?**

**All 4: Yes! We thank you all! Please continue to support this story from now on! **

**Ikuto: -_- Why did I have to do it? **

**Arisu: *points to Amu and mouths 'you can lift her up in the air'***

**Ikuto: *does just that while Amu blushes like crazy***

**Arisu: ^_^ I am thankful so much for your support, your views, favourites, follows, and reviews. The view chart has reached 109. ;^; I am so happy...*wipes tears away and coughs* Ahem...all emotions aside, now:**

**Hitachiin Gossip Girl: Will do~! xD I am updating now, aren't I? And Rimahiko won...so yay! :P**

**Skybarrier101: Thank you. ^_^ I hope you enjoy this one too.**

**Pika-Thunder: ...No...I have not. Is it good? ^_^ thank you for your review...and I know the characters are kinda OC. This is because I am not the original creator (ah, there goes my disclaimer), and I may interpret them a bit different. Sorry if you are bothered by this. !^!**

**Jacovy: xD good to see you too! How are you? I hope you read this chappie too!**

**goldendragonriderkira: ^_^ thank you!**

**Guest: Are you the same guest from the last one? O.o If so...hello again~! If not...hello! xD and I hope you aren't disappointed that it's not Amuto...^^; but there will be Amuto, though it will not be the main one. Is that okay? 0_0**

**akemi510: =) I hope you love this one too! :)**

**RimahikoPwns: Sure thing! xD**

**Disclaimer: Please don't make me say it...*Rima glares* F-fine! I don't own it! QAQ**

* * *

**+++RIMA+++ **

If I said I wasn't excited, I would be a liar. I am sure Purple - , wait...is his hair even purple? Shouldn't it be...I dunno, indigo? Yes, yes...okay. I am sure Indigo-head would see right through me if I told that blunt lie, so I shall be more truthful and say I _am_ excited. I woke up at the crack of dawn, without Amu's help or the alarm clock – that wasn't even set up – and felt completely refreshed. I was ready for today, which was weird, since I was not a morning person. Usually I woke up with a bird's nest hair, a frown, and with messy sheets and a pillow off on the floor. This time, be it since I was sleeping with Amu or since I was excited, I was neat and my hair – which I cut above my waist, on top of my hips since yesterday when me and Amu were planning our trip and Amu had mentioned the tips of my hair had split ends– was perfectly the same as I had left it yesterday, but now it was shorter, neater, no split ends, and a bit curlier. I grinned at my reflection and grabbed my change of clothes – planning to take a shower before anyone in her house could get up. I rushed down the familiar stairs with breaths of excitement, my bare feet quietly padding down the stairs with soft thuds. My heart jumped with joy, but I controlled my emotions. It was too early to have a scream fest.

I gently rinsed off myself and washed my hair with my favourite shampoo that I will stuff it back into my suitcase – a peach pure extract shampoo and a mango pure extract conditioner. I rubbed the solution in my hair, enjoying the sweet scent of the shampoo, before washing it all off. I quickly scrubbed myself clean, rinsed off the dirt that clung to my skin, before opening the conditioner and doing the same thing as I had done with my shampoo. When I rinsed the conditioner off, I scrubbed my skin with my honey/lemon bar of soap and quickly rinsed it all off, then staying under the shower for a little more. I closed my eyes and savoured the warm water bouncing off my skin and reluctantly shut the water off, squeezing some water out of my hair before I stepped out and used a clean towel from Amu's mother to dry myself off. I wiped off the water on my skin and leaned over to the shower space, the remaining water in my hair dripping down on the smooth marble floor in the shower. I dried my hair off as much as I could before I deemed it presentable and dry enough. I threw the towel in the washing machine, along with my pyjamas, brushed my hair thoroughly and got dressed.

I wore a flowing white/pale blue dress, with a silver belt on my waist. I had on white summer socks, and in the doorway were a pair or white sandals I will wear when I got out. My hair was tied into two low twin tails, and on my head lay perched a straw hat with a blue sash around it, tied up into a flowing blue ribbon.

I checked my image in the mirror and grinned, quickly brushing my teeth before I left. I took the bathroom necessities with me as I crept back up the stairs, not stopping a bubbly giggle that escaped from my lips. I wondered how I should wake Amu up... should I pour cold water on her face or should I put warm water under her hands? I giggled at that thought but decided to do none. It was the first day of vacation anyways, better not let Amu start it with an 'accident'.

I opened the door and quietly crept inside, setting my bathroom necessities into my suitcase. When I was done, I snuck up on Amu's bed and then jumped on top of her.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled. Amu woke up startled, her eyes wild and her breathing hitched. When Amu glanced lower and saw me, her tense shoulders relaxed and she rolled her eyes, trying to calm her wild heart.

"Rima, mou..." Amu complained, sighing as she got up into sitting position, her long chest-lengthen hair untamed. Her golden eyes rolled as she glared, getting up to start her day. I tried to control my snickering as Amu walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed her outfit.

"Stay here Rima, I won't be long. Try not to scare my family awake will you? I am taking a shower...you can read my gag mangas so long as you put them back," Amu told me, and then skipped off down towards the stairs. I sighed and did as I was told, quietly getting out the heavy hard covered book and plopped down on Amu's bed, getting into a comfortable position before I started reading it.

By the time I was starting the fifth volume, Amu came upstairs looking neat and tidy. She had a flowing pale sky blue tank top; the thick spaghetti strapped one, with black swirl designs at the bottom. Below, she had on white shorts that were at least three centimetres above her kneecaps, and she had tied her Humpty Lock around her neck. Her hair was up in a side braid, complete with her mother's, and Amu's favourite, hand-me-down blue/silver moon hair elastic.

"Don't you look prettier than usual?" I complimented her, giving her the all-knowing eyes. I even lifted up my left eyebrow for good measure. Amu blushed, and the evil chibi me kicked in. I walked over to her, cackling.

"Oh, so it's for Ikuto-kun?" I taunted her, checking her outfit from all angles. Amu blushed even brighter and pushed me away.

"Rima! Of course not..." Amu protested. I grinned, and stared intensely at her.

"Oh really? Because for all I know..." I trailed off, leaving it hanging. Amu blushed and pinched my cheeks in embarrassment.

"Ow! Wokie, Wima won't do iittt awain!" I begged, tears forming in my eyes. Amu let go and glared, stern. I rubbed my aching cheeks, trying not to meet Amu's eyes.

"Whatever...and do you know you're dressed up nicely too? For Nagihiko-kun, no doubt," Amu retorted. I glared at her and she laughed nervously, putting up her hands in defence.

"I take that back...only a bit though. Anyways, are you done packing? We should go downstairs to make a quick breakfast for my family, and for use to have a snack...its 6:32," Amu said. I glanced around the room in reply, snatching up my watch on Amu's desk before looking back once again.

"I have them all," I said, walking over to my standing suitcase and slung the carry-on bag across my shoulders. Amu followed my example, then walked over to close her curtains and made up her bed. I reluctantly helped her, seeing as I had also been sleeping there, and put away the gag manga. When we were done, we left that room and went downstairs, trying to quietly and carefully lower the suitcase down without a huge 'bang'.

"Should I make pancakes? My sister loves that, especially the syrup," Amu whispered as loud as she dared. I shrugged in reply, setting down the heavy suitcases in the front door. Amu sighed and shrugged also, deciding to make a batch.

"Make sure you don't burn those pancakes!" I whispered, receiving a pout in return.

"Su's in here with me, of course I won't! I have her talent for doing so!" Amu told me defiantly, sticking out her tongue as she got out her whisk, her batter already made. I shrugged in reply, and then sighed as I made my way over to the high stool near the cupboards, planning on to set up the plates and cutlery. Even though I was 15, I was still short – I had grown only 3.1 inches since Elementary school, and it was quite sad to be the smallest one in the group – even smaller than Yaya. Amu was a bit more than half a head taller than me, and Nagihiko? Definitely a head taller than me, the shorty here, and...wait. Since Nagihiko is a head taller than me, won't that make kiss-

I brutally squashed that thought in my head, shaking my head furiously from side to side to shake away that thought. I mockingly laughed at that thought in my head. _As if..._I thought miserably. _After I squashed his foot yesterday and stuffed a bandage in his locker...I don't think he could ever forgive me since that was just one of the many mean things I did to him. _

I laughed quietly to myself and then grabbed the plates, carefully carrying them all to the table as to not make a commotion to cause them all running down.

Amu flipped the pancake onto the dish, and kept stacking them until there were at least ten of them. At last she was done, and she thoroughly washed them all before she placed the syrup down on the table. I inhaled the fresh pancakes all the while, enjoying the sweet scent. Amu laughed, and then put a cover over the pancakes.

"I don't want you to be eating them, or for them to get cold," Amu explained. I ducked my head and then whistled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I denied, looking anywhere but at Amu. Amu sighed, and opened her mouth to reply when she was cut off by a honk. Our eyes widened and I raced to the front door, fumbling with the locks and then opening it at last – to reveal a white limousine. Amu stayed behind though, furiously scribbling on a post-it note that was attached to the fridge, reading:

_Mom, Dad, and Ami:_

_See you! I'm gone for my trip with Rima, and I hope you enjoy those pancakes I made. Share them with each other, and not gobble them all up, okay Ami? Behave dad. No calling me or the boys and spamming either of us. Mom, check on him for me? I have to go now. See you, and I'll try to bring you all back a souvenir. _

_XOXO, Amu._

I finished the note mentally in my head, and then furiously resumed my mission of putting on my shoes. I tapped my feet in them while Amu raced next to me, slipping her foot gently into her wooden sandals and then dragged her suitcase over, leaving me to get my own. I struggled to lift it up over all the shoes as I made my way out, flinching under the bright sunrise. Amu skipped over to the front door, locking it completely and then shoved her keys back in her bag, walking over to join me and her suitcase. Then the driver's door opened to reveal Ikuto, who had shades on top of his messy navy blue hair. He wore a pair of white baggy shorts that reached below his knees, along with brown flip-flops/sandals. On top of that, he wore a pale blue short sleeved blouse, and the top three buttons were not done up. Amu furiously blushed at his bare chest and avoided looking at him for a while, trying to cool her face down.

"Here, give them to me," Ikuto said, offering us a hand as he made his way over to us. I thankfully released it, handing it over to him gladly. Amu gently handed it to him, mouthing a thank you. I grinned. She was shy...and this was good blackmail material later on, I have to remember this one...

Ikuto held both with ease – I couldn't help shouting "show off!" at him – and he slid them in the trunk neatly before he helped us to our seats. The limo was not like the ordinary ones – it had four seats in a row, two on one side and two on the other. In the middle were some mini stairs, and the seats each had a seatbelt next to them...along with drink holders. The windows of the limousine had curtains, and I had to wonder if this was possibly a movie theatre...especially since the seats reminded me exactly of it. I groped my way in the somewhat dark car, and sat in a unoccupied seat, while Amu sat next to me. Utau greeted us, and we half-heartedly waved back at her. I stifled back a yawn, and the car drove on as we went to pick up the rest of the party.

"How much longer?" Yaya whined, pouting. Her hair was let down, a bit past her shoulders, and was done in an **Asuna*** style. A magenta ribbon tied her hair up, and on the ends were two bells, jingling along with her complaints. Utau stuck her head out from the passenger seat and glared, her eyes flashing red for a second. We all edged back.

"Yaya~! If you don't stop you whining, I will personally go back there and do it for you," Utau smiled, a evil aura surrounding her as a tick mark appeared on her face. We trembled. "You have been whining for ten minutes straight. We're almost there at the Buffet. Shut. It."

"Eek! Yes Utau!" Yaya said, giving Utau a salute. Utau huffed, and then returned to the front. The car rode past a street, and then turned to a corner. I gripped the seat as we turned, and then the car rode to a parking lot and stopped. Ikuto unbuckled his seat, and the rest of us followed his example. Yaya immediately swung the door open, skipping out. Her puffy pink short sleeved shirt blew in the small gust of the wind, but her jean shorts were still stuck to her skin despite the air conditioning the car had. She stretched and then helped Kairi get down, while I got off at my end, closing the door with a firm shove as soon as Indigo head got out of the car. Ikuto clicked his key a few times, the lights flashing as it told us it was locked. Utau then led us past some shops, until we stopped at a pretty café. I squinted at the sign, since the letters were quite bright.

"Glorious...Sun...shine?" I questioned, tilting my head to make sure I had seen it right. Utau grinned.

"Yeah...that's its name."

"Hey, isn't that one of your songs?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"So why is this named after it? Or is it just a mere coincidence?" Amu asked. Utau grinned, as if she had got the inside joke that we didn't get.

"Oh, you mean this store? The owners here opened it just recently, and they asked if I could let them use their name as one of my songs...so I said yes. Their food is quite good, handmade and everything. Put your wallet down, Fujisaki. You're not paying, and neither are you Rima," Utau trained her steely gaze at me, and I put away my wallet obediently.

"We can get our meals for free here...because they insist we do. It's not like I blackmailed them or anything!" Utau protested, backing away from our glares. Souma-kun rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure, and pigs can fly Hoshina," he retorted. Utau jumped up and banged her forehead against his.

"WHAT WAS THAT SOUMA?" She roared. Souma-kun glared at her.

"PIGS CAN FLY!" Souma-kun roared back, slamming his head against hers. We all winced, and Nagihiko rushed over to mediate the fight before it got out of hand.

We then walked into the buffet, the bell ringing as Utau opened the door. A little girl ran over beaming.

"Hoshina-san! Long time no see. I trust these are your friends?" the girl asked, pausing only to earn a nod from Utau, and then went on. "Good, good. This way please." The girl led us to our seats in the back, past a small man-made river with Koi fish swimming in it. A tiny bridge was built over it, and a few plants like bamboos were placed here and there. She led us to a private booth, and we sat down. Ikuto immediately sat down next to Amu – and not because he is a pervert. Jeez. People always turn him into a twisted pedophile – and smirked, laying his head on Amu's head, closing his eyes. I must say...he did look very handsome. Nagihiko, however, was not handsome. He was...Kami-san forgive me, hot. Very. He had on a black short sleeved shirt with a silver-ish rectangle in the middle, and had on a pair or red/mahogany Capri jean/shorts. On his feet were black vans...and he had on a white hat with a black ribbon strip. Did I mention he had a shawl around his neck? **(Picture of him in Images) **He looked...noticeable in a good yet bad way. Good because he looked good, but bad since it was really outstanding and all the girls were looking his way. However, I paid it all no mind as I sipped the iced tea that I had poured into my given cup. I squashed every single one of my silly thoughts in my head, beating them over and over until they disappeared from my brain.

Utau chose to sit next to Ikuto, which Souma-kun sat next to her. Of course, Yaya took the seat next to Souma-kun and Kairi sat next to her. Nagihiko sat next to him, leaving me no choice but to sit next to him and Amu. We sat bunched around the table, in a perfect circle as we waited for the little girl to come back. She came back a minute later, running back in breathless pants.

"You can go and take your pick now, Hoshina-san and her friends. Papa says hello, and that it's on the house," the girl beamed. Utau patted her head and she grinned, walking off to greet the next customer. We all got up and left the room, each getting our trays. Utau grabbed her brother's shades and immediately put them on, not wanting any of her fans to scream and ruin her meal.

"Woah! There's ramen!" Souma-kun cried in delight. Utau perked up her ears and raced over. They both drooled over the noodles and pressed their faces up against the glass. The server of that station sweat dropped, hesitantly offering them some. They nodded eagerly, and earned yet another sweat drop from the guy.

Yaya, on the other hand, didn't begin her meal as normal people did. She started, instead, with dessert. Kairi went after her, baiting Yaya to eat a proper meal first so she could savour the desserts later. Amu went off to get her own food, I suspected she headed straight for the onion rings, and Ikuto silently went after her. That left me with Nagihiko and I left him to head towards the rice. Nagihiko followed me, and we picked some food before we went back to our compartment. However, we heard voices before we got there, so I got Nagihiko to hide with me around the door as we peeked in through the foggy, somewhat see-through windows.

Amu sat on her seat, with Ikuto next to her. I had to tippie-toe, however, and that was very sad since my legs would give out and I would be starting back from square one. Nagihiko sighed and placed our food on a nearby counter, and lifted me up. I let out a squeak of surprise, but decided not to blow our cover.

"Amu...I have a question to ask you," Ikuto said. Amu flushed and looked up, then dropped her gaze back down to her food.

"Do you remember my promise?" Ikuto asked. Amu widened her eyes and looked up.

"The one at the airport?" Amu said softly, a faraway look in her eyes. Ikuto nodded.

"Do you remember? I promised that I would come back for you, and make you fall for me," Ikuto continued. Amu nodded, blushing. Ikuto then stared directly at Amu's eyes, who dropped her gaze. However, Ikuto didn't let it up and lifted her chin to meet her eyes, and Amu held his gaze...having no other choice.

"This month is my only time...for now. I have my orchestra tour starting in August...and to be quite frank I am not sure when they will let me come back and settle in Japan again. Do you understand? I don't want to leave you...and you could go with me. I'm sure the conductor will allow it...but will you go Amu? Please...just for me. I love you a lot, Amu. Forever and ever, and that is a vow and a promise I could never break. Do you know that? I love you Amu. Will you be willing to go? Could you ever like me back? You don't have to love me...you can just..." Ikuto trailed off, lost in thought. Amu took that time to escape his gaze, blushing as the thoughts were processed in. Nagihiko whistled under his breath and I made a hum in the back of my throat. _Say yes Amu, say yes! You know you do! Don't be shy! _I urged her in my head. Amu blushed as Ikuto trained his gaze at her once more.

"...C-could you give me some time to think?" Amu asked, covering her face to hide her blush. I grinned. Amu was too shy for her own good.

I saw a flicker of pain flash through Ikuto's face, but it was gone before Amu had a chance to notice. Ikuto smirked.

"I will make you fall in love with me this month...Amu," was Ikuto's reply before he turned to his food and ate it, pretending nothing happened for the sake of Amu.

Amu looked like she was in war with herself, and I could read her thoughts in her face. _Of course I know the answer. But, but...will I have the courage to say it?_

* * *

**Arisu: Haha! xD It's a kinda cliffy! And yes, those last thoughts in italic were Amu's. Oh, that reminds me.**

**Asuna*: For those who don't know Asuna, she is the second/third main character of SAO – Sword Art Online. Great anime, btw. Please check it out! I don't own it...or else right now I would be creating a second/third season...;^;**

**Amu: ...Is that all for today? D:**

**Arisu: ^^: sadly, yes. I am so busy with piano, school, and SSAT that I don't have the time to write another chapter. Sorry this one was shorter! That one was long as a treat for my deleting...and I will make chapters longer or just as long as that one!**

**Rima: *snags away the microphone* Questions and comments can be sent to WinterPrayerOfTheMoons! Bye peeps! Review! *runs***

**Arisu: RIMA! THE MIC! *chases after her***

**Amu: ^_^; um, thank you for reading and supporting this story. Arisu appreciates it a lot! And- *CRASH* O_O RIMA! DID YOU KNOCK DOWN MY PAINTING?!**

**Kukai: =_=" Um, please drop a review on you way out! ^^**

**Arisu: RIMA!**

**Rima: Hehe. :P**

**Amu: RIMA! MY PAINTING!**

**Rima: O_O *runs away as the curtain closes* HELP ME! Dx**


End file.
